


Everything

by Bulletproofseb



Series: Everything [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproofseb/pseuds/Bulletproofseb
Summary: Beca has achieved something that most people can only dream of, immortality. She soon realizes that living forever isn't all that it's cracked up to be. But, what happens when the cute redhead harmonizes her way into her heart?





	Everything

Beca has seen everything.

She's seen the declaration of Independence after it had just been signed, the fifty-seven barely legible names written in ink that was still drying. But, that was back when she was still new in the world.

She's seen the Civil War. Husbands, brothers, and fathers all dead, as wives and daughters got the hint that their loved ones would not be returning home. It was her 127th birthday, baking her own cake when she discovered her great-nephew was one of those men.

She's seen the Great Depression. Millions of people losing their jobs from the collapse of the stock market. She was a waitress in a small diner, and she was almost surprised that she wasn't a part of the majority of Americans that did. But, then again, she had recently hit 200, so not a lot surprised her anymore.

Now, celebrating her 283rd birthday, she's alone, but she's used to it. Her only acquaintance, Taylor, had to work an extra shift at the restaurant. Beca wasn't offended, though, she was only an acquaintance. She learned that in order to live her life the easiest way possible, for herself and others, the best plan was to keep a distance.

She sets down the fresh birthday cupcake on her coffee table, the sweet buttercream icing sitting on top, perfectly spread, with a dimmed candle stuck right in the center. She gets her matches out from her kitchen drawer before sitting down on the couch. She lights it, being careful not to burn anything that wasn't the wax.

She sets down the lighter and looks at the small treat, almost wishing it was bigger, and that there were more people surrounding it. She sighs quietly and almost tells herself off for thinking about such a thing, not daring to get her hopes up for a second, cause she knows that desire always leads to disappointment.

She hums the birthday tune to herself, her voice not getting louder than the buzz of a bee. When she opens her eyes, she looks down at the burning light in front of her, acknowledging exactly what comes next.

Beca closes her eyes once more with a huff. She thinks to herself for a moment.

What does a girl, who can't have anything, wish for?

Then, slowly, she opens her eyes, leans forward and ducks her head to meet the height of the faint light.

"I wish, more than anything, more than the moon, I wish for a friend- just one. Someone to talk to. Have deep conversations with. God, if I had that, for even a minute, I wouldn't wish for anything ever again."

She then gently blows out the blaze and leans back against the somewhat-comfortable sofa. She sits for a moment. Trying her hardest not to shed a tear. How could that ever happen? She knows exactly why she can't do that. And for the first time in her life, she realizes that she hasn't seen everything.


End file.
